From One Thing to Another
by BigTom217
Summary: Nico Bellic has been handed over by FIB to the BPRD on account of him being a freak. Follow Nico as he takes on his biggest challenge yet.


Chapter 1

Nico Bellic was in a nutshell screwed. He was being chased down the highway by two choppers, three FIB cars and a whole load of cops to boot. He was driving a stolen cop car himself and had an injured Patrick Mcreary bleeding in the back.

"Hang on Patrick" he said to the nearly unconscious man who had been shot in the back. "We are nearly at your place".

Nico threw a grenade out of the window and blew up a NOOSE truck that had been gaining, blocking the road for the pursuing vehicles. He took a moment to congratulate himself, but unfortunately missed the oncoming cop car which smashed into his car.

Nico cursed his crappy luck for the hundredth time in his life and backed up quickly. He continued to speed down roads and cut corners until eventually he was alone. He pulled up into an alleyway and pushed Patrick out. "This is the best I can do my friend, I've called Roman he'll come and take you to the hospital.

He shut the door and sped away before more cop cars could arrive on the scene. He made it all the way to Firefly island when his tyres blew out. Nico's car flipped across the canal he had been wanting to drive up to catch a ferry that would head out of the mainland but as his car spun and his head smashed into the window he seriously doubted his ability to walk after the world stopped spinning.

The car came to a standstill, resting on it's roof and spinning gently. Nico kicked his door out and it clattered across the walkway. He got out his combat pistol and began to limp up the walkway to where the ferry was beginning to cast off.

"Freeze asshole"! came a voice from behind him. Nico turned around to see four FIB agents standing with assault rifles pointing at him. Nico looked at them and then back towards freedom. "Don't do it son" came the voice from an elderly FIB agent.

Nico needed to reach the ferry, he knew he would face life for kidnapping, murder, robbery, drug possession, fraud, hit and run and grand theft auto. He began to walk towards the ferry but was shot in the hip, he got up and kept walking only to be shot in the arm.

Something cracked in Nico then, his whole life he sought peace and fun, only to be caught up in all this bullshit. He felt worse than furious he felt psychotic.

He stood up slowly and screamed splaying his hands towards the FIB agents and sending their car and selves flying across the walkway and into the river. Nico had no idea what happened but he wasn't gonna wait to figure it out.

He got up and began to limp to the ferry. Suddenly he felt dizzy and thought he heard someone shouting "he's down move in". Nico looked down at his stomach where he saw a large patch of blood begin to appear.

He collapsed, staring up at the sky, thinking it was the last thing he'd ever see.

Officer Andrews was a good cop. Morbidly obese and married five times maybe but all in all a good cop. He had just witnessed a criminal wanted for killing and being chased by half of Liberty city throw a car into the air without touching it. He put down his bagel and pulled out his gun, making sure it was loaded, he'd never make that mistake again.

He watched the subject limp away on a broken foot and what looked like two bullet wounds. He went stealthily behind him like a hippo that was drunk and instead of following police procedure and calling him out to freeze he shot him through the stomach.

Some more cops arrived on the scene and the subject was put in the back of a medical truck and put under armed guard.

An FIB agent came over to talk to Andrews about his takedown. "You did good man, this Slav bastard has escaped for too long, but now we can put him away for life". "Sir" began Andrews "there's CCTV camera on the canals shop right"? "Yes Andrews, where is this going"? asked the agent. I think we should check that out, or else you would not believe what I just saw" said Andrews.

The cop and agent went over to the small gift shop at the end of the canal and found a basic damaged CCTV camera in a corner. They asked the owner to view tapes and Andrews showed the agent what it was that spooked him.

The agent came out of the shop with his hands behind his head, breathless and scared. It was a freak, just like the ones he'd heard of on the mainland.

Without a second thought he shouted into the radio by his hip. "Stop the vehicle this instance tell them to turn around and get an ambulance helicopter here now. Also put me in touch with the mainland, tell them we need the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence.

Nico woke up staring at a white light, his mind raced back to pinpoint the last thing he a had seen. He must be in a prison hospital. He tried to get up but found he was restrained. He was dressed in his suit, clean and smelling new.

Suddenly a bald mans face appeared into his vision and he strained against his bonds. "Is he awake" asked the bald man. "Yes" came a reply. The man looked at Nico, whose eyes were moving around the place like a trapped animal. "My name is Tom Manning, I'm in charge of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence or better known as the BPRD, a branch in the FBI". "Our backward allies in |Liberty City FIB told us about you". "We saw the tapes and knew immediately that you belonged here". However, we also saw your case files, it took three agents to carry into the building. "Wanted for so many horrible things, we considered sending you to a special jail but in the end we realized that we could save you". "But you have to work for us for the rest of your life, and you will have some restrictions". "If you say yes then welcome aboard, if no then you will never see the sun again so…" said Manning bringing his hands together "What'll it be".

Nico just stared at him with his golden brownish eyes. "Does he speak English" Manning asked a nearby doctor. "Of course I do you imbecile" shouted Nico.

"Why do you want me is the question I want to know"? asked Nico. "You have special powers" said Manning. "What" asked Nico, laughing hard. "I've served in the war and done many amazing things but powers like the super hero" he scoffed.

"You don't remember your fight on the canal then"? asked Manning. Nico gasped in shock, of course he had done something Paranormal. What the hell did he do?

"So you in then" grinned Manning. Nico weighed up his options then decided "Yes, but please let me up".

The doctor tapped a command into a console and the bonds fell slack. Nico sat up and saw he was in a small hospital room with nothing but the restraining bed and a console in it.

"Here is your wallet and badge, communicator and belt congratulations and welcome to the FBI" said Manning in a smug voice. Nico got up and stretched his legs " so there are others like me" he asked. "Manning's face contorted into a weird expression, yes and no. There are freaks like you but they are a little different, I think it's time you met Red, Blue, Liz and Johan said Manning.

Nico who didn't like the man at first, definitely disliked him after the term freaks.

They left the small room and walked down a crisp clean hallway to a set of double rustic wooden doors. "I think I'll leave you here, you can go on in, they are waiting for you". Manning turned to walk down the hallway and Nico put his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you sir" he said, putting on his best wobbly voice". Manning quite literally swelled with pride and said "don't mention it".

He walked away and Nico grinned, holding up the Glock pistol he had swiped while manning was being fat headed. He stashed it in his suit and opened the doors slowly, he looked around the immense room with awe. There were so many books here and very oddly a large fish tank. He looked for fish but saw nothing, suddenly a blue hand shot out and put it's hand on the glass.

"Hello" said a blue man that looked a bit like a fish. "Can you turn the pages please".

Nico jumped back and whipped out his gun. The blue man who looked stunned said it's ok I won't hurt you". "Maybe you won't said a stunned Nico, but I will hurt you if you don't talk".

"My name is Abe Sapien or Blue as they call me and I'm an agent like you". "Who said they would hurt Abe" came a voice from behind Nico. He spun quickly to see a giant red man with two filed horns come out of a door looking for the person who said they would hurt his friend.

Nico power slid over to a sofa where he hid behind it and shouted "What the hell are you"? The beast looked saddened for a moment before becoming angry and storming over to Nico. "I'm Hellboy and you, you little Russian bastard are treading on dangerously thin water". "It's Ice" said Abe, getting out of the tank and coming down too meet Nico.

Nico pointed the Glock at Hellboy but Hellboy batted it away and picked him up with one hand, squeezing the life out of him. "Do I scare you" he asked. "No" said Nico truthfully. "Why"? asked Hellboy in surprise. "After the things I saw in the war, nothing can scare me again".

Hellboy put him down and Nico calmed down a bit. I was told there was also a Liz and Johan, said Nico. "Zat vould be me" said a voice from behind. "And judging by your accent you are Russian no"?

"Good guess said Nico" looking at a walking diving like suit with a glass bowl full of steam on top. Suddenly a very pregnant women came in and stood by Hellboy smiling at Nico. Nico looked at her and Hellboy and remembered Kate, he quickly brushed away those memories and smiled. "You must be Liz".

"Yes" she said in a calm tone "Welcome to our family".

Nico looked at them all and sighed, "so what do I do at the BPRD" he said.

"Well I read you file and I must say that it is impressive that we have a telekinesis person on the team" said Johan. "What" asked Nico. "It means zat you can move things with your mind when you concentrate" said Johan.

Nico laughed aloud "Bullshit" he said "prove it". "Vell concentrate on vone zing and try to lift it" said Johan. Nico waved at a book and nothing happened " see I told you". You ver not trying" said Johan. Nico concentrated and the book still did nothing, frustrated he tried harder going red in the face.

Hellboy burst out laughing saying "he's redder than me" and Nico snapped. He punched Hellboy in the chest and he went flying back through the double doors in which Nico came in. Hellboy returned a moment later covered in cement and Mortar and looking really angry. "Ow" he said.

Johan clapped in delight, "you see you did it". Nico was shocked, but he felt something new at the back of his head and felt power at his fingertips. Blue giggled slightly and even Liz smirked when Hellboy turned a shade of purple.

Hellboy stepped up to Nico and towering over him said "do that again". Nico hit him again and Red went flying through the air to everyone's astonishment.

"Why'd you do that" said Liz storming over to Nico. "You said again so". "you're lucky you are new bucko or else I'd whoop your ass". "I would like to see you try" said Nico.

Everyone, even Johan gasped in astonishment. Even Hellboy looked surprised. "What" she asked. "I am not native speaker", said Nico "but I'm pretty sure I meant in a fight I would win little girl".

Liz literally blew her cool and hit Nico with a ball of flames and he flew though the library, crashing into a bookshelf on the way. He got up and brushed the dirt off of his suit. He thought about his new powers then, thinking of the cheesy American catchphrase he'd seen on American TV said "my turn" he grabbed a large ball of water from the tank and threw it at Liz, dousing her flames. Hellboy laughed at the wet Liz and received a punch for his comical way. "Told you said Nico". Everyone looked at him in awe. No one had ever truly beaten Liz in a fight.

Nico looked at everyone and said do you have a map or something because I have no idea where my room is.


End file.
